Todo sobre mi madre
by NebePon
Summary: Que fue Rose para las Gems


Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece y tampoco pretendo lucrar con él. Solo busco un poco de diversión para quienes se den el trabajo de leer.-

**Nota de la autora: historia escrita después del fin oficial de la primera temporada (Jail Break) pero antes del estreno de Story for Steven.**

XXX

Rose Quartz.

Steven miraba el mar, el continuo ir y venir de las olas y el sonido apagado del océano, desde un tiempo a esta parte cada vez que se sentaba en esa playa, llena de pequeñas piedras verdes, vestigio de la nave de Jasper, creía escuchar un grito de rabia e impotencia. Podía asegurar que Malaquite estaba en algún rincón tratando desesperadamente una parte de separarse con la misma tenacidad con la que Lápiz Lasuli trataba de mantenerse en el fondo de ese inconmensurable océano, prisionera esta vez por su propia voluntad.

Y nuevamente el recuerdo de los hechos recientes le traía a su mente la imagen difusa de su madre.

Jamás la conoció, pero el recuerdo de sus palabras en video que León le había mostrado, aún estaban clavadas en su corazón. Cada instante en que se amaba era ella amado ser él y eso significaba mucho, porque era esa capacidad la que había hecho que el pequeño Steven no se derrumbara ante la sorprendente cantidad de situaciones mágicas y terribles que había tenido que enfrentar últimamente. Era esa fuerza la que lo hacia sonreír y amar la vida. Algo confuso. Pero aun así sentía en el fondo que jamás estaría solo. Pero no podía evitar pensar en qué clase de persona era ella.

Su padre seguía aferrado a su recuerdo… cada vez que hablaba de ella o cantaba sus canciones sus ojos se iluminaban con un brillo único, tan profundo y complejo como tratar de entender quién era esa mágica y misteriosa mujer.

Garnet por una parte siempre tan calmada solía referirse a Rose con una deferencia y respeto único. Amatista ya había demostrado que su madre era la única que había llegado a comprender realmente lo que la morada chica realmente había sentido por el hecho de ser creada y fugitiva en un planeta que no puede llamar hogar pues es totalmente sintética pero tampoco ser llamada propiamente habitante de planeta hogar.

Y Perla… de ella había aprendido mucho, que su madre había decidido morir por la tierra, por la libertad de sus habitantes y traicionar su hogar. Pero por sobre todo descubrió que su madre era una líder, quien mantenía unidas a las gemas.

Y ahora venía lo que más complicaba a Steven… ¿acaso las gemas lo culpaban porque ella ya no estuviera en el plano físico? No, en el fondo sabía que eso jamás ocurriría. Las Gemas lo amaban como a un hijo a un hermano, para ellas él era lo más importante. Pero tampoco podían evitar extrañarla a ella.

Y eso lo hacía pensar, que era Rose para las Gemas

Xxx

La luz de las estrellas comenzaron a dar paso a un cada vez más brillante sol. La noche se alejaba y la oscuridad se retiraba paulatinamente de Beach City. Pero no del corazón de Steven. Toda la noche había pasado ahí en la playa, pensando. Pero nada había esclarecido su imagen de su madre. Casi podía ver la belleza en el mundo que ella había mencionado, pero no podía entenderla totalmente. La vida era un regalo maravilloso, pero no… no era posible que solo eso tuviera de ella. Algo más debía existir. Necesitaba saberlo.

Una rosquilla se apareció frente a sus ojos. Steven parpadeo un poco y sonrió.

-siempre sabes que quiero.

Conny sonrió y se sentó a su lado mientras sacaba una segunda rosquilla llena de azucares y grasas trasn y poli saturadas… si su madre se enterara…. Pero eso no era un tema que le importara mucho. Al menos no ahora. Desde el sendero había notado la alicaída figura de su mejor y único amigo.

Conny quien era muy consciente de los miedos y parte de las aprensiones del cristal gem, solo espero a que como siempre la personalidad extrovertida y alegre del muchacho se manifestara y confesara sus preocupaciones.

No paso mucho hasta que el joven, preguntar algo confundido sobre la relación entre ella y su madre. Conny trago con fuerza y trato de contestar.

Xxx

Nuevamente la noche caía en Beach City. Conny se había marchado minutos antes, y Steven había quedado con más dudas que nada.

Su madre le había regalado la vida y la experiencia de vivirla, de ver lo maravilloso del planeta tierra… pero le había negado al mismo tiempo el calor de un abrazo materno.

Conny había mencionado que lo mas probable es que las chicas jamás lo culparían por la ausencia de Rose, y que si quería conocerla más debería preguntarles directamente. Y eso haría.

Conocería a su madre por medio de los sentimientos de ellas. La vería a través de sus ojos, para poder entender sus propios sentimientos.

Se dirigió al templo, donde encontró a Garnet sentada en el sillón mirando al infinito.

Quizás antes podía pensar que la actual líder de las Cristal Gems era solitaria y misteriosa. Hoy sabía que esos silencios eran más bien una conversación. Recordó como era esa sensación de ser uno pero dos personas cuando Stevonny vio la luz. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Steven, Garnet era muy afortunada.

Se sentó a su lado y sintió la mano de la gema acariciarle el cabello.

-¿quién era mi madre?- la pregunta salió de los labios de Steven rápida y con temor. Garnet ni siquiera se inmuto. Como si ya esperara esa pregunta, y era probable que en muchos futuros así fuera.

-Rose Quartz era una mujer que rompía esquemas- Garnet guardo silencio unos segundos antes de continuar- Yo fui enviada…. Nosotras fuimos enviadas a la tierra para hacerle algo muy malo… quizás no lo sepas Steven, pero las Gems del planeta hogar viven en castas. Las Gems más poderosas mandan todo, y las fusiones son muy mal vistas… - la morena recordó por un instante las palabras de Jasper antes de su batalla y continúo- Cuando llegamos, descubrimos que este planeta no estaba desocupado como se nos había informado y lo primero que hicimos fue destruir el proyecto Kínder Graden.

Solo eso basto para que la guerra fuera declarada. Se le ordeno a tu madre volver a iniciar la conquista y ella se negó. Muchas de quienes llegaron junto a nosotras volvieron la planeta hogar, para informar de las desobediencia de Rose… pero nosotras decidimos quedarnos

-¿por ella?- Steven recodo como Perla había renunciado a todo por su madre

-algo así- continuó Garnet- tu madre descubrió que Sapphire y Ruby estábamos incompletas. Quizás sospecho porque siempre estábamos juntas o ya sea porque ella tenía esa capacidad de sentir lo que los demás sentían… el miedo el amor la ira… tu madre al igual que tu Steven tenía una capacidad de empatía muy grande… el punto es que ella fue quien nos invitó a fusionarnos. Y fue ella quien una vez fui yo, nos dijo "eres una experiencia". Cuando vi que te fusionaste con tu amiga no pide evitar recordar la alergia de tu madre. Ella siempre creyó que las experiencias debían vivirse al límite. Desde entonces decidí luchar y romper el tabú de la fusión. Desde entonces soy una interminable conversación

Xxx

Steven no podía dormir. El ruido de la puerta del templo lo hizo sentarse en su mullida cama.

\- que hay Steveeeeeeennnnnn- la voz rasposa e inconfundible de Amatista- quieres un poco de Macarrones con queso…- más que una pregunta la morada chica afirmaba mientras vaciaba un tazón y se disponía a ponerlo en el micro ondas

Steven se sentó en la pequeña mesa americana. Temía preguntarle a la jovial muchacha. El recuerdo de la visita al Kinder Garden y la discusión con Perla aún estaban presentes en Steven, pero se armó de valor y pregunto, con la intensión de solo escuchar, sin preguntarle nada a la muchacha… solo escuchar sin profundizar en las heridas.

Amatista miro a Steven como si jamás lo hubiese visto antes. Hablar de Rose era algo doloroso… pero Steven era la razón de las alegrías de la más pequeña. Suspiro mientras se sentaba sobre el mesón.

\- Cuando desconectaron Kinder Garden estuve sola mucho tempo. Estaba asustada en mi agujero… sin embargo un día después de tanto que ya casi no recuerdo, llegaron las chicas a inspeccionar. Aún recuerdo cuando la mano amable de tu madre se metió a pequeño espacio donde yo estaba escondida. Tenía miedo, y con su voz amigable me dijo "no temas" y me invito a salir, fue la primera vez que vi la luz del sol.

Después de eso peleamos en batallas con otras como yo… pero Rose jamás me trato como si yo fuera de esas, e incluso jamás dijo que yo era como ellas. Al igual que tu Steven, ella me miraba como a una igual, sin discriminar, y esas cosas que derrotábamos y capturábamos, también erran gemas creadas, pero eran corruptas Steven, eran malas y violentas. Tu madre trato de salvarlas pero no se pudo hacer nada. Tu madre lloraba por ellas y de verdad lo intento. Pero no pudo.

Cuando me sentía sola ella siempre estaba mi lado, siempre me acompaño en mis locuras y jugaba conmigo, reia de mis cosas y me acompañaba cuando estaba triste. Hasta que conoció a Greg- el rostro de Steven se tensó visiblemente, y amatista sonrió apenada.- no te confundas amiguito, no lo culpo a él ni a ti de nada. Es mas tu eres el mejor regalo de Rose un amigo para jugar. Es solo que ella fue la primera persona que me quiso tal cual era, y si se bien que las chicas también lo hacen… Rose me enseñó a querer lo que yo soy

Xxx

Perla se encontraba ordenando algunos circuitos por color y tamaño, de los restos de la nave. Estaba tan concentrada que no vio aparecer a Steven, quien sabía que la pálida Gem era la que más recuerdos de su madre tenía. Ellas habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas, y él ya sabía que pensaba de su madre. "maravillosa, valiente y hermosa" que había dejado todo por la tierra. Pero quería conocer su impresión personal, quería saber un poco más de Perla y de cómo su madre la había llevado a su lado de la revolución-

Con timidez el pequeño Gem se sentó a su lado

-ohh Steven- Perla se veía radiante- mira logre una simetría perfecta-

-Perla…

él tono preocupado de Steven alerto a la sobre protectora gema. Y la pregunta sobre su madre le cayó de un golpe.

-Ohh Steven… tu madre… Yo era una de las encargadas de la supervisión de la misión… ya sabes como lo que Peridiot hacia… Y tu madre era mi superior.

Yo era bastante tímida y débil físicamente, por lo que jamás fui escuchada en el planeta hogar. Ahí es la fuerza la que determina la jerarquía de las Gemas, y yo no lo era. Sin embargo tu madre vio en mí un rasgo único. Ella me dijo que yo era fuerte… de verdad verdad… y me enseño que gran parte de las batallas y la diplomacia pasan por pensar y planificar. Ella fue la primera Gema que me escucho, y que fue capaz de ver de lo que era capaz. Y por lo mismo me transforme en su más leal compañera.

Quizás ella me enseñó a ser quien era sin importar lo que el resto pensara de mí, me enseño lo que es el valor y la fortaleza, al igual que tu Steven, tu madre no discriminaba a nadie por sus cualidades, y trataba de acogerlos a todos, viendo solo lo positivo de cada uno.

Cuando ella decidió revelarse al planeta hogar, decidí quedarme con ella Steven, porque siempre pensé que moriría allí, en esa batalla. Pero Rose me salvo a mí, y a Garnet que estaba a su lado. Solo quedamos nosotras, y me sentí morir, porque mi plan de batalla había fallado. Tu madre lloro a cada gem muerta, pero jamás me culpo.

Cuando trate de hacerle ver que era mi falta, ella me contuvo, me hizo ver que ella como líder no había podido hacer nada, pero que si quería remendar nuestra falta, por la memoria de las gems muertas debíamos luchar por todo aquello que seguía con vida.

Para tu madre todo Steven, desde el más cruel de los seres al más inocente, tenía derecho a vivir, y a ser parte del mundo. Y ella lucho hasta el último instante porque cada criatura tuviera paz y tranquilidad.

Xxx

Conny nuevamente estaba a su lado, con su gran sombrero y un libro en su mano. Steven contemplaba nuevamente el océano.

Quizás jamás conoció a su madre, pero comprendió que ella y el tenían ese mismo deseo de paz y tranquilidad, que ambos tenían esa capacidad de sentir y soñar con lo mejor para todos.

Algún día sabría cómo era ella, tal vez, cuando controlara toda la fuerza y poderes de su gema pudiera incluso tener sus recuerdos, pero por ahora, pero solo sabía que en ese instante sentía que su madre era la mejor, y aunque no la hubiera conocido, se sentía orgulloso d ella de su historia y de lo que había construido. Y sintió lasa renovadas ganas de luchar contra todo quien se atreviera a destruirlo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro grande y luminosa. Conny y miro y sonrió de vuelta. Ahí estaba otra vez el Steven alegre que ella conocía


End file.
